Talk:Sonic vs Bowser/@comment-27824667-20160220165846/@comment-27464497-20160302020231
Oh, sorry for expecting too much out of you. I had no clue you didn't know how black hole physics worked. You know I meant. You are going around saying what is and isn't a black hole because of how "real" it looks and behaves. Your argument was only that Bowser was thrown into a large black hole while amped and survived. From that, you then somehow extrapolated that it must be a Multi Solar System level feat. You do realize that that didn't even act like a black hole, right? And even if it did, the size wasn't anywhere close to the one Bowser survived. Ok, so… You think that black holes in fiction shouldn't be used if they don't behave similar to real life black holes, right? So why are you claiming that the black hole in Galaxy 2 behaves like a real one if it emitted a small flash of light? Even the newest peer reviewed scientific papers on this topic are very speculative, and claim that a black hole's explosion would release huge amounts of energy. Not just a small flash of light and nothing else. http://www.thephysicsmill.com/2015/06/14/speculative-sunday-can-a-black-hole-explode/ The irony here is that neither black holes we've talked about in this conversation behave like real black holes should. And I never claimed that Sonic would get the black hole feat, I only claimed that if we are assuming all black holes are legit, then Sonic would get buffed as well. It's possible that the Grand Star left him while he was inside, and it didn't leave until the black hole exploded because, well, it was still inside the black hole. Actually, if it were a real back hole, it would have spit everything it absorbed back out as energy along with several forms of radiation and light. Not shrink and teleport some of it's it's contents (Bowser) while also letting it's other contents leave just fine (Princess Peach and The Grand Star Bowser absorbed). That's actually another reason why I think it's funny that you actually believe the black hole in SMG2 behaved like a real one. Real black holes don't shrink or teleport things. They suck things up, then (according to some advanced and very speculative science) release everything it sucked up in a huge explosion. There isn't anything in any peer reviewed paper that I've heard of that claims that black holes can shrink and teleport some if it's contents while simultaneously spitting out other things it absorbed in perfect condition. I don't actually believe that Base Game Sonic is multi solar system or some other nonsense like that, but it's kinda hypocritical to reject Sonic's black hole feat for not following real life physics, but accept Bowser's. Even though Bowser's black hole feat doesn't follow real life physics either. It seems rathar subjective at best, and downright hypocritical at worst. '''And since Bowser has consistently used the Power Stars/Grand Star in those games, he should be allowed to get them as part of his arsenal. ''Especially if we're going to allow Super Sonic. ' '' Out of his countless game appearances, Bowser only used the Grand Star in the 2 Galaxy games and nowhere else. It's hardly consistent. Super Sonic is different as Sonic has shown to have the Chaos Emeralds on him on multiple occasions across several games, and in some situations, even ''before the game actually starts. (Opening cutscenes of Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Sonic Unleashed). Comparing Super Sonic to Bowser with a Grand Star is flawed. A more accurate analogy would be comparing Bowser (with Grand Star absorbed) to Darkspine Sonic. They are both more powerful versions of the characters, but have appeared so few times, that calling them part of the character's standard arsenal is inaccurate. Darkspine Sonic can only be achieved by absorbing at least 3 of the 7 World Rings (something only done in Sonic and the Secret Rings), and Bowser needed to absorb a Grand Star's power (something only done in the Galaxy games).